The present invention relates generally to lug wrench tools and, more specifically, to a universal lug wrench that can be used by ordinary people to loosen and fasten the lug nuts on automobile tires without undue strain on the users part. This is made possible by the supporting adjustment stand and the longer arm of the wrench. The present invention is also easy to disassemble and store and also versatile as the sockets for the lug nuts of different sizes can easily be interchanged. The purpose of the wrench is to exert a torque on a lug nut at the socket end and around the axis by pressing the handle end. The improved wrench of the present invention eliminates the unwanted torque generated by the wrench. The present invention is comprised of an extension for the sockets that are inserted into the adjustable clamp and provides a pivoting point for the wrench. Various sockets can be interchangeably used for lug nuts of different sizes, making the device of the present invention a versatile tool.
While these other lug wrench tools may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention a universal lug wrench that can be used by ordinary people to loosen and fasten the lug nuts on automobile tires without undue strain on the users part. This is made possible by the supporting adjustment stand and the longer arm of the wrench. The present invention is also easy to disassemble and store and also versatile as the sockets for the lug nuts of different sizes can easily be interchanged.
The present discloses a universal lug wrench that can be used by ordinary people to loosen and fasten the lug nuts on automobile tires without undue strain on the users part. This is made possible by a supporting adjustment stand and the longer arm of the wrench. The present invention is also easy to disassemble and store and also versatile as the sockets for the lug nuts of different sizes can easily be interchanged. The purpose of the wrench is to exert a torque on a lug nut at the socket end and around the axis by pressing the handle end. The improved wrench of the present invention eliminates the unwanted torque generated by a conventional wrench. The present invention has an extension for the sockets that are inserted into the adjustable clamp and provides a pivoting point for the wrench. Various sockets can be interchangeably used for lug nuts of different sizes, making the device of the present invention a versatile tool.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a universal lug wrench.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal lug wrench that can be used by ordinary people to loosen and fasten the lug nuts on automobile tires without undue strain on the users part.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a universal lug wrench that make use of the device easy by the supporting adjustment stand and the longer arm of the wrench.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a universal lug wrench that is also easy to disassemble and store.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a universal lug wrench that is versatile as the sockets for the lug nuts of different sizes can easily be interchanged.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a universal lug wrench that is comprised of an extension for the sockets that are inserted into the adjustable clamp and provides a pivoting point for the wrench. Various sockets can be interchangeably used for lug nuts of different sizes, making the device of the present invention a versatile tool.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a universal lug wrench that can be used by ordinary people to loosen and fasten the lug nuts on automobile tires without undue strain on the users part. Also, that make use of the device easy by the supporting adjustment stand and the longer arm of the wrench. Also, a universal lug wrench that is also easy to disassemble and store and is versatile as the sockets for the lug nuts of different sizes can easily be interchanged.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.